<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fangirls by Final_fanatic_XV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928077">Fangirls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV'>Final_fanatic_XV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Emotional, FFXV, Fanfic, Gay, High School, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, School, Seme!Noctis, Uke!Prompto, Yaoi, brotherhood era, tags and junk, teenage, why do I find it so akward to put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up to his limit with obnoxious fangirls, prince Noctis snaps, kissing a random boy in the halls to make the girls believe that he is gay.</p><p>From there though, things don’t go quite as planed.... at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro: they even chase me home from school.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is just the short little beginning chapter (not really much of anything). But uh, I got this idea and... I really like teenage Promptis so... here we are.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis hates fangirls. He would rather literally anything else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Speed walking down the hall of his high school, prince Noctis of Lucis expertly opens his locker in mere seconds. He then crams his books in messily, perfectly suiting their surroundings.</p><p>Then he turns on his heel, eager to escape the buildings walls ASAP. Familiar auburn locks fall into his veiw, and the raven knows he was too slow. “Hello, prince Noctis! Going home, are you?” The schoolgirl asked him.</p><p>“Uh, yes, I am.” He answers, standing a little straighter, doing the very opposite of melting under her flirty gaze.</p><p>“Really? My house is in the same direction! I guess I’ll walk with you.” She giggled.</p><p>‘Oh really? What a coincidence.’ Thinks Noctis sarcastically, annoyed. ‘You must have moved since yesterday, huh?’ Noctis managed to keep his gaze neutral as he walked out the school gates, reaching his absolute limits with an obnoxious fangirls.</p><p>“So, prince Noctis, are you doing anything tomorrow?” She asked, flashing her too-white teeth in his direction.</p><p>“No. Just.. school.” He answered reluctantly.</p><p>“I had a date, b-but... he dumped me yesterday.... popular people can be so cold hearted!” She sobbed a few times, no tears falling. “But your not like that, are you, prince Noctis?” She looks up to him with a pretend shy smile.</p><p>‘Like I asked.’ Noctis wants to roll his eyes, though he has a reputation to keep. “Sorry for your loss. And, I don’t think I’m a fair judge for that, seeing as I have never dated anyone.” He peppered his words with as much fake emotion as he could for her fake story, sighing in relief when his apartment complex came into veiw.</p><p>“Well, guess I’ll leave you here, prince Noctis. See you tomorrow at school!” She waved her goodbye, twisting a strand of hair around a finger on the other hand.</p><p>“Yes, goodbye... miss.” He said, turning and letting his smile get wiped off as soon as she couldn’t see his face. He could hear her giggling at the nickname, though it was really only used because he didn’t wish to waste a moment trying to remember all his stupid fangirls names. He walked into his apartment, throwing down his bag and letting out a heavy sigh and falling back onto his sofa.</p><p>‘Screw those fangirls. Acting princely is so goddamn exhausting, and now Ignis is gonna have my ass if I take a nap.’ He thought, loosening his tie, to lazy to properly remove it. ‘Well, maybe a don’t give a crap. Why do I have to be a prince? And what the fuck am I going to do about these fans? I wish I could go back to middle school... exept for that creepy stalker kid.’</p><p>He pictured the child from his past; a chubby, blond kid with freckles and glassses. But the main thing was, he was a boy who tried to talk to Noctis. Yeah sure, he called him prince, but Noctis would do anything for stalker kid to come back, instead of these goddamn fangirls. Anything. </p><p>And anything is just what he’s going to do.<br/>
...Just without knowing it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will get to promptis, I swear to the Astrals! (Also, btw, Prompto and Noctis have not met in this reality.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one: hey dude, come in for a smooch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ ‘what if I were gay?’ “</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowow, twelve Kudos already for just that dinky little first chapter? I’m... touched. Honestly. And I’m really sorry if I disappoint you with this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis was doing every single imaginable thing not to scream at the girls by his side. Instead, he just ground his teeth, glared at the floor, and answered every one of their petty questions he could manage. It was lunchtime, but their annoying voices made it so Noctis lost his apatite. </p><p>“So prince Noctis, when was your first kiss?” Asks a black haired one he dosen’t know by name, maybe a year or two older then him.</p><p>“I have never kissed anyone.” He answered, inwardly saying ‘as if you don’t know from the news’. He picked up his pace, practically running down the halls, but none of the girls fell even a step back.</p><p>“Prince Noctis, what’s something no-one knows about you? Don’t worry, I promise I wont tell anyone! You can trust me.” Asked a red haired girl, her hand just-so happening to brush against his. </p><p>‘That I hate all you! Leave me the hell alone, for six’ sake!’ Noctis thought, placing a hand in his pocket, a bunch of other girls chattering, shooting questions his way, making his head pound with pain and annoyance.</p><p>He felt like the halls were a bit more twisty then before, and he balled his hands into fists, crushing one of the notes a girl passed him in class. “Prince Noctis”s swirled all around him, and he locked his eyes onto a stander-by; a blond boy around his age, a bit of a punky hair cut, with freckles all over his cheeks. He was around Noct’s age, and just a little shorter. Then, and idea popped into the princes head.</p><p>‘What if I were gay?’</p><p>‘No more fangi-‘ “prince Noctis, who are you taking to the winter ball in two weeks?” That was enough to push him over the edge.</p><p>He turned sharply, nearly running up to the blond boy he did not know by name, and grabbing onto his shoulders. The prince shoved the boy into the locker next to him, pressing his lips to his hard and not letting up until he heard loud gasps from the girls behind him.</p><p>The prince pulled back just very slightly, adding a little tongue to make sure the fans would back off. The commoner boy underneath his weight squirmed a little, but the blunette used his tongue to push apart his lips. The blond seemed so shocked that he could barely react.</p><p>Noctis pulled away, still holding up the boy by his shoulders. “One thing nobody knows about me? I’m gay.” He declared a little too smugly as he looked toward the red haired girl, proud of himself for solving his problem.</p><p>“And you fell in love with Prompto?” The girls’ eyes were wide as saucers, shrinking slightly before they turned and whispered to one another, taking tiny, quick steps down the hall. </p><p>Noctis smirked, walking slowly down the hall once again, enjoying the fact that he can do so without being bombarded with idiotic questions. The closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.</p><p>“Noct!”</p><p>It took him a moment before the raven noticed that was his name. He turned around, and oh fuck. He didnt think about what the blond kid would do! ‘Just be a prince, do the prince act.’ </p><p>“Yes?” Well fuck, what’s he gonna say back? Noctis really did not think this through. </p><p>The boy took a half step forward, pausing to think to himself. After a second, he walked up to the raven. ‘Six, why do I feel so intimidated by someone like him?’ Noctis thought as the teenager arrived by his side. The blond took ahold of his hand, squeezing gently and looking into the prince’s eyes for reaction.</p><p>Reaction received: shock. Amazement. Confusion. Deep regret.</p><p>“Hey...” Noctis searched his brain for what the boys name could possibly be. “Prompto!.. uh, you wanna be my gir- boyfriend?” He asked akwardly, finally recalling his name. Well, he had to say something.</p><p>“Gladly, Noct. The thing is... I’ve liked you for a while now. I just, didnt want to seem like an annoying fangirls. You’re seriously what every single girl in this whole school talks about!” He laughs a little, no fake shyness in his voice. Just honest happiness.</p><p>It took Noctis a second to respond, eyes wide in shock as he looked at the boy beside him- Prompto- who was, right that second, being lit up from behind, looking just like an angel. “I know right? They’re the worst!” </p><p>‘Where did that come from? I gotta be a prince!’ Noctis scolded himself.</p><p>Just then, the lunch bell rang, and Prompto’s hand slipped from the bluenette’s. “See ya, Noct!” He ran off toward his next class, blowing a kiss on his way.</p><p>“See ya, Prompto.” He whispered to him self, still in a sort of a daze from what just took place. ‘What did just take place? Does Prompto... why does he...why the bloody hell did I just-so happen to kiss one of the only gay guys in school!?’ Noctis sighs, thinking about things for a moment longer, walking slowly toward his classroom, seeing as he’s a prince, and the teacher wont really care if he’s a little late.</p><p>‘Well, I guess I’ll just dump him in a few days. Damn fangirls think I’m gay now anyways, so no need to act like I’m with a rando guy. And the breakup will hopefully hurt his, uhg, feelings, then he’ll leave me alone too.’ Noctis thought, finally taking his seat.</p><p>‘I do have a reputation to keep though... damn. I hate being a prince’</p><p>‘Maybe I’ll ask Ignis what to do.’</p><p> </p><p>After just a few more classes, school was over for the day. When Noctis went to the gates, there stood Prompto. “Hey Noct! Can I walk home with you? My house is your way.” He asked, sweetly grabing ahold of the bluenette’s hand.</p><p>‘Can? That’s.... a new one.’ “Yeah, sure.” Noctis responded, but for some reason he didn’t doubt that the boy was telling the truth. They walked together, hand-in-hand with short words of casual banter spoken.</p><p>“Kay well, my house is this way. See you tomorrow, Noct!” Prompto stood up on his toes, kissing Noctis for a quick second before running down a different street.</p><p>‘He... didn’t follow me all the way home. And he...oh gross—he kissed me!’ Noctis frantically wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. ‘Well... I guess it’s defiantly better then fangirls.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Wait-fuck. My first kiss was with a boy!?!?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also tried the rich text thing with this chapter.... I hope it worked out. I’m too lazy to check it back myself...</p><p>*edit* Kay, that sucked so frickin much even I had to get off my lazy butt and fix it. I’m sorry... there was slanty words and crap, and it takes a bit out of the story not having that but.... 😐</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What am I going to do with kissy company?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto and Noctis spawns their first day together as Noctis tries to find out if Prompto really loves him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, I forgot to mention this before, but this fanfic was inspired by the manga ‘seven days: Monday—&gt; Sunday’</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Ignis.” Noctis casually greeted his advisor from the couch, glancing sideways to see what ingredients he bought for making dinner.</p><p>“Hello, Noctis.” Ignis mirrored the greeting, removing fresh ingredients from a bag. Chicatrice, fancy rice, egg, and-</p><p>“Igniiiis, veggies agaaaaiin?” The raven complained, some leafy green thing he didnt care to identify being removed from the bag.</p><p>“Noctis, do you wish to stay small forever?” Ignis asked, though no answer was needed. He then began expertly chopping the meat, placing it in a frying pan before turning it on and adding butter. “Now, did you look through those papers I dropped off earlier?” The brunette asked, not removing his eyes from the meal he was preparing.</p><p>“Uh..” guilty.</p><p>“Go, now. They are important, Noctis. You cannot simply ignore your royal duties.” Ignis scolded, seeing in the tone of just once syllable that he never glanced their way. Noctis left the room, into his study before his advisor- more like a mother- got angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>Just an hour later, Noctis was through with the paper work. “Noctis, dinner is served.” What is with that guy’s timing? It’s always impeccable. Noctis took a seat at the island, Ignis directly across from him.</p><p>“Hey Ignis?.... I have... something I need to tell you about... or uh, ask you about?” Noctis mumbled, picking carrots out of his meal.</p><p>“Yes, what is it Noctis?” He asked, slowly eating his meal, pulling out a small black book for a half second and scribbling something down.</p><p>Noct’s cheeks flared a light shade of scarlet. ‘Gods, why does this seem so awkward?’ Noct’s hand went to the back of his neck, scratching gently. “Promise you wont laugh?”</p><p>The advisor looked moderately interested by the prince’ awkward tendencies. “I promise, I will not laugh.” He traced a small cross over his heart with his index finger.</p><p>“I kissed someone.” Ignis gasped just slightly and tried to cower it by taking a sip of his water, though it did not go unnoticed. “Well, with the fucking fangi-“</p><p>“That language is not suitable for a prince, Noctis.”</p><p>“Whatever. Anyways, the fangirls are really getting to me, and no, I didn’t kiss one of them. I.. kissed a boy.” Heat flared in Noct’s cheeks, a rare wave of embarrassment hitting him hard on. “It turned out his name was Prompto something-or-other.” He continued, and the advisor’s eyebrows quirked. “I’m not gay, Ignis, I just did it so that the fangirls would think that I’m gay. But the thing is.... this Prompto.... he is gay. And now he thinks were dating, or something.” Noctis sighed, happy that he got it off his chest what he did.</p><p>“What should I do, Ignis?” He asked pathetically, beginning to eat once he was satisfied that he got all the vegetables out.</p><p>Ignis sat and took a quiet moment to to think. “Well, perhaps if this Prompto boy likes you, he will stand for your cause. Tell him your intentions of kissing him in the first place, and he will, hopefully for your sake, stay with you.” Hm, that wasn’t half bad advice.</p><p>“Though Noctis,” damn, here it comes. “you screwed up. Princes are not meant to kiss random commoners of the same gender that you do not even know the name of. I will tell his majesty about this.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah, just sugar coat it, Kay? I dont want my dad to be angry at me in the only time I get to spend with him in fucking weeks.” Noctis bitterly spat, taking his plate over to the couch and finishing it there.</p><p>Ignis didn’t even say a word about his language, only giving him a empathetic glance. He knew Noctis didn’t exactly enjoy being a prince, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it. Neither of them could. Ignis wishes he could cut him some slack, but he doesn’t wish for a lazy king that would be even more trouble then a bratty prince. He shudders at the thought.</p><p>‘Hm. I guess I’ll tell Prompto the truth. He’ll stand by me if he really loves me, right? That’s what love does to people? Maybe... maybe I’ll give it a day or two before I tell him. Just to... make sure he really loves me, gross as it is.’ Noctis contemplated, trieing to get his mind off his father.</p><p>‘Besides... maybe a little company, just for a day or two, wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe even a little.. nice, I guess.’</p><p> </p><p>[the next day]</p><p>“Hey Noct!” Prompto greeted, cheer coating his words. “Didn’t see ya this morning. Where were you, buddy?” He asks, taking ahold of Noct’s hand before pulling out his lunch.</p><p>“Some princely shit kept me late. It’s so unfair; I get in trouble if I’m late for school, but if it’s Ignis’ fault, I’m totally off the hook!” He complained, stuffing a too-big bite of his veggie-terminated sandwich in his mouth.</p><p>“Ignis?” Prompto questions, taking small, almost.. cute bites of his salad.</p><p>“Ignis Scientia? Royal advisor?” Noctis said, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, right. Ignis.” Prompto said, though it was obvious he didn’t know who it was. </p><p>‘Why is he lying? And does he seriously not look at the royal news crap? I thought everyone in Lucis read it!’ Thinks noctis, wondering what Prompto’s deal is. Or maybe if he has a secret, or something. “Hey Prom, do you not follow the news? Like, royal news?”</p><p>“O-of course I do! Why would you ask something so stupid? Everyone reads it. Why would I be any different?” He sputters, nearly choking on his lunch. “Hey, Noct, you want some of my salad?” He tried desperately to change the subject.</p><p>‘What the hell is up with him?’ He thought, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the offer. “Who’s Clarus Amicitia?” The raven quizzed, wondering if he could trust the boy. Not that he was going to, of course.</p><p>“Um, royal, strong guy..?” He responds. Close enough.</p><p>“Nyx Ulric?” He continued.</p><p>“Oh, um, he’s that guy. You know the one, with the hair.... and the sword... and the army? And stuff? He-he’s brave, and strong, and.... related somehow to royalty.” Prompto tried his hardest to sound even just slightly confident.</p><p>‘I.. guess that all suits Nyx.’ “What about...Artia Droit?” He tried to hide his smirk, wondering that Prompto’s answer would be to that one.</p><p>“Um, she’s that royal person. She’s smart, and pretty. And she wears a dress.... and she’s part of the Droit family.” Prompto was getting better at sounding confident, but it backfired.</p><p>“Haha, trick question! Whatever whatever Droit isn’t a real person!” Noctis laughed, placing his sandwich down, the top slipping off. “You idiot!” Prompto blushed hard at his joking words.</p><p>“Shut up.” He frowned, embarrassed.</p><p>“Dude, you forget I’m a prince? No commoner tells me what to do.” Prompto stopped Noctis from saying anything else by kissing him. ‘Well, I guess he can force me to shut up. And... just for show I might as well kiss him back.’ Noct’s hand went to Prompto’s. The other moving to his neck as their lips moulded together.</p><p>After a few more seconds, Prompto pulled back. “To be honest... I do sometimes forget, Noct.” Prompto confessed quietly.</p><p>“Forget what?” Noctis asked, confused. His hand was still laced with Prompto, and he either forgot, or didn’t want to pull away.</p><p>“Th-the question you litterly just asked me!” Prompto yelled, looking him in the eyes, a soft look he hadn’t seen before taking shelter in Noct’s dark orbs.</p><p>“What question? I forget what I asked you.” Noctis said truthfully, but he didn’t admit why he forgot. </p><p>“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Prompto whispered, moving his hand away and continuing to eat his salad.</p><p>“No Prom, tell me! What did I ask?” Noctis insisted, scooting closer to Prompto until he felt a little intimidated.</p><p>“Nothing! Just forget about it!” Prompto stood up, taking the remains of his lunch with him.</p><p>“No-wait! Dude, come back.” Noctis demanded, completely expecting to get his way.</p><p>“No. Bell rang, man.” Prompto said, and Noctis looked at the clock- he was right.</p><p>Noctis stood up and went to Prompto, holding his hand. ‘Crap, where does my other hand go?.... I guess it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I want to kiss him anyways. But I have to because-... don’t overthink it, Noct.’ Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto, who melted under him. Noctis ended up putting his other hand on his back, giving the jelly-glob-Prompto some support.</p><p>“Sorry I yelled at you, Noct.” Prompto whispered once they pulled away, Noctis walking Prompto to his next class.</p><p>‘Wait, what do I say? Whatever? It’s okay? I love you anyways? Ew, not that one but... I have to say something. Maybe a kiss... then I don’t have to say anything. Kinda gross, but whatever.’ Noctis followed through with his idea, giving the blond a quick kiss as they got to his classroom door. </p><p>“Hey, this is my next class too. Perfect.” Noctis noticed, giving some distance between him and the other boy. They stepped in, defiantly a few minutes late.</p><p>“Mr. Argentum, that’s a tardy. Anymore, and you’ll have detention.” The teacher scolded. ‘Mr. Argentum? Who the hell is he talking to?’</p><p>“S-sorry, sir. I’ll try my best to get here on time next time.” Prompto said, taking the seat infront of Noctis. ‘Prompto.. Argentum?’ Noctis thought, never crossing his mind that he might have a last name. Noctis straightened his posture, prepared to get scolded by the teacher as well.</p><p>Then he went straight back to his lesson.</p><p>“Teacher.” Noctis raised his hand, wondering if he somehow didn’t notice they were both tardy.</p><p>“Yes, mr. Caelum?” He called him.</p><p>“I was just as tardy as Prompto.” He clarified, lowering his hand and once again getting ready for a scolding.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure it wont matter if we let it slip this time.”</p><p>‘Oh that bastard. Treating me princely, treating Prompto like trash.’</p><p>“Sir, if we can just let it slip, you can do the same with Prompto! I’m a citizen of Lucis just as much as he is! Just because I’m royalty doesn’t mean I need the special treatment with every goddamn thing!” Noctis raised his voice, standing up from his seat. Very unlike him.</p><p>“Mr. Caelum, take a seat.” The teacher responded calmly, and Prompto looked up to Noct wide-eyed.</p><p>“No you bastard! You can’t treat someone different from someone else if you have no good reason!! Either we both get tardys, or neither of us do!! You cant treat someone as perfect as Prompto like a piece of trash!! And like I’m a fucking gem!! Do you know how much Prompto would rather be in my place!??!!”</p><p>“Mr. Caelum, that is a detention for you. Go to the principal’s office.” The teacher punished finally, pointing toward the door.</p><p>Noctis huffed angrily, rage still flickering darkly in his eyes as he left. ‘At least Prompto wasn’t the only one punished.’ He thought, replaying the argument in his head as he went to the principals office.</p><p>‘ “You can’t treat someone different from someone else with no good reason!!” Well, he did have a reason. I am a prince. “Either we both gat tardies or neither of us do!! You can’t treat someone as perfect as Prompto like a piece of trash!!” ‘</p><p>‘ “as perfect as Prompto” ‘</p><p>‘Fuck.’</p><p>‘I really do just blurt stuff out when I’m angry, don’t I?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions Confessions Confessions, yet none of the right kind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis is going to tell prompto the truth. He really is!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, I really hope I’m not just messing up the story line. I don’t like chapters this long... but here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I guess I’ll dump him today, then I can have a nice weekend by myself. I’ll do it at lunch.’ That was Noctis’s thought, but now he cracking up while Prompto shoots stupid jokes his way.</p><p>“What do you call a hotdog who wins first place?” The blond asks, still giggling at his previous joke.</p><p>“Uh, weird? What the hell kind of competition is this?” Noctis tried to hide his smile, but it was to no avail.</p><p>“Noct, you want the punchline or not?” Prompto asked, suddenly serious, crumbs tumbling from his mouth.</p><p>“You want a punchline?” Noctis joked, grinning as he lifted his fist.</p><p>“Geez Noct, didn’t know you were such a meanie.” Prompto fake-pouted. “Maybe falling in love with you was a mistake.”</p><p>‘Oh crap, I gotta break up with him some time. And... fuck I give up trying to see if his love is sincere. I have no damn idea how to tell that.’ Noctis told himself, glancing at the clock.</p><p>“Hey Promp-“ “a weiner” Prompto accidentally interrupted.</p><p>“Ah- what?” The prince asked, confused as seconds ticked by.</p><p>“What you call a hot dog that wins first place. A weiner.” Prompto belly-laughed, his juice box innards spewing from his mouth.</p><p>Noctis grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips. “You’re so stupid.” He playfully hit him in the shoulder, unable to wipe off the smile the boy’s laughter painted on his face.</p><p>‘But now I’m gonna break his heart.’ Noctis realized, a frown grazing his features. ‘Wait, I don’t care. I don’t care about some.. random, happy-go-lucky, optimist boy , who always manages to make me smile..... And, Prompto isn’t that guy, of course. He’s just some lonely, commoner boy who made the mistake of falling for royalty.’</p><p>Content with his pep talk, the raven opened his mouth to break up with him. Only problem, no words came out.</p><p>“Hey Noct..” Prompto started, blushing as he stared at the table, finger tracing random patterns. “I, uh... you make me really happy. Like, happier then I’ve ever been, like, ever.”</p><p>“I’m just... really glad you like me too. Being with you is like, going to a planet without war, or uh, something.”</p><p>“And, I wanted to uh, come over to your house this weekend maybe. I just, I kinda wanted to tell you something. In private.” He managed to get out, taking a long sip of his drink as he continued to face away from Noctis.</p><p>‘Well, what’s one more day? It obviously means a lot to him. Wait! I dont care about making him happy! I guess... maybe he’ll play video games with me. Yeah.’ Noctis debated in his thick-skulled head. “You can come over tomorrow.” Noctis offered, strange emotions stirring inside him.</p><p>“Really? That’d be great! What time?” Prompto reacted with cheer, as predicted.</p><p>“Um, fourteen thirty? We could have lunch. Oh! And, uh, play some video games.” Noctis planned, thinking what food he could get for them.</p><p>“Perfect! Thanks, Noct. I uh... thanks.” He repeated, standing up as the bell rang. Noctis followed suit, heading toward their next class. “Hey dude! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Prompto asked as the rest of the students left the cafeteria, only a few girls left over. </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Noctis gave Prompto a kiss, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“Not that, you dummy! I meant your tray.” Prompto laughed, blushing lightly as the fangirls squealed.</p><p>‘Ah, duh!’ Noctis mentally face palmed, dealing with his tray. ‘I can’t belive I just kissed Prompto without needing to! ..gross. Well, at least those girls were there. Makes me seem more gay, I guess.’</p><p>Noctis turned back to Prompto to see a circle of teenage girls forming a circle around him. Something warm bubbled inside the prince, seeing one of them brush their hand against the blond’s shoulder.</p><p>Noctis stomped over, snatching Prompto away and heading to the next class. “See ya!” Called one of them, to which Prompto waved his goodbye.</p><p>The prince glared in their direction, shoving Prompto into a locker moments later. “Noc-“ Prompto got cut off by Noctis mashing their lips together ‘for the fangirls’ he told himself. He was being rougher then he had before, but nothing crossing the line. </p><p>“Kay, we should get to class.” Noctis directed breathlessly. “And stay the hell away from those girls.” He commanded.</p><p>“Why?” He asked innocently, the duo speed walking down the hall as to not get another tardy like the previous day.</p><p>“They-they, they suck. They’re stupid, and they just want us to break up so they can be with me.” Noctis answered.</p><p>“Um, they were actually saying they were really exited that we were together! They know they don’t have a chance with you, seeing as we’re gay.” Prompto explained.</p><p>Noctis was thinking both ‘you’re the gay one, not me’ and ‘oh fuck. More fangirls? That is the exact opposite of what I want!’ Though neither of his thoughts got voiced, the two boys arriving to class just before it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I guess they have been talking to me even more then normal but.... why hasn’t it bothered me today or yesterday? ....weird...’</p><p> </p><p>[ the next day ]</p><p>“Aw, screw you man! How do you do that move?!” Pronmpto comlained, resisting the urge to throw down his controller as he lost once again.</p><p>“Well, you hold X while you jump.” Noctis smirked as he explained.</p><p>“That just makes you glide!” Prompto pointed out, trying it out with his character on the screen.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I forgot the most important part.” Noctis apologized, making his character do a mid-air spin kick. “You have to NOT be super lame.” He chuckled as Prompto huffed beside him, leaning in to cover his blush.</p><p>“You smell good, Noct.” Prompto claimed, and the raven’s heart thudded, his stomach doing a flip.</p><p>‘What the hell is this feeling? Am I.... I must be grossed out. What a weird thing to say. But...’ Noctis thought, laying his arm on Prompto. “..thanks.” He said after a moment, not wanting to make the boy feel awkward.</p><p>They sat for a quiet moment, Prompto enjoying the embrace as the raven merely managed to keep up the facade, knowing he would have to break up with the blond later today.</p><p>“Hey Noct..” Prompto started, sitting up reluctantly.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” Noctis asked casually.</p><p>“The reason I really wanted to come here... I have something I want-.. need to tell you.” He ran his fingers against his stomach, tugging at his wristband with the other hand.</p><p>“Mhm?” Noctis mumbled, taking the moment to look at Prompto’s hands- defiantly not scandalously sneaking glances at his covered muscles.</p><p>“I um... heh, this is more awkward then I thought it would be...” the blonde scratched at his neck. “Do you... remember me? From before?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh, what do you mean?” Noct’s eyebrows wrinkled, redirecting his gaze to the younger boy’s.</p><p>“Well, uh.... six I really should have planned this better.” He swore to himself. “The thing is... I’ve liked you for a long time. Not just since this year. We...we went to middle school together. Do you... remember me?” He asked, bitting his lower lip.</p><p>“Um..” Noctis thought about it. The only people he remembered from middle school was a few fangirls and stalker kid. ‘Wait, is that what a boyfriend would say? ‘No, I have no memory of you’?’ “I don’t remember. Sorry.” He admitted.</p><p>“Well I... I spent a lot of time... getting ready to talk to you. I um, used to be...” Prompto’s eyes got glazed, locking them to the floor.</p><p>“Fat.”</p><p>Just a single syllable and tears streak gently down freckled cheeks. “Prom..” Noctis subconsciously reached for the other’s hand.</p><p>“I spent.... years, honestly, losing weight... for you.” Prompto admitted, lifting his shirt to reveal white lines stripping across his abs. Stretch marks. Then it finally clicked in the prince’s head. Prompto is stalker kid.</p><p>“The thing is.... I wasn’t... I didn’t have a great childhood and... seeing you, taking your picture, it made me... forget. Just a little. But it was.... it was the first time I felt real happiness.” Prompto fiddled with the green and white band on his wrist.</p><p>“I lost weight after I first met you, then I decided, on the first day of highschool, I was finally ready.” He continued, and Noctis wondered why he didn’t talk to him then. Then his question was answered.</p><p>“When I got to school, my hopes were crushed when I saw a ton of girls surrounding you. I noticed the glares you shot away from them, and they way you tensed when they walked toward you.” He continued. “I didn’t want to come across as one of them, and..”</p><p>“I knew your happiness was more important then mine.”</p><p>“Prompto...” Noctis was absolutely touched by the words streaming from the boy’s mouth, not that he would ever admit it. “That’s... that’s...” ‘that’s so stupid, we should totally break up’ the prince’ mind filled in, but he couldn’t manage to say it. ‘Why? Why can I just say a few damn words to this guy?’ Nocits was confused, but he managed to pull Prompto in for a hug, subconsciously stroking his hair.</p><p>‘Maybe... I’ll just break up with him tomorrow, over the phone. Yeah.’ The raven decided, and he swore to himself he would keep to his intentions.</p><p>“Noct I—.. I think....” Prompto stumbled, pulling slightly away from the embrace after a moment. “... um, I just really like you, Noctis.” He admited, landing his soft lips on his boyfriend’s.</p><p>‘What was he actually gonna say?’ Thought the oblivious boy, kissing Prompto back in a second nature kind of way. ‘I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna break up with him tomorrow anyway.’ </p><p> </p><p>As the two boys were sharing much more casual banter, a growl erupted from Prompto’s stretch mark covered belly. “Hey dude, you invite me over at lunch time and expect me to bring my own lunch?” He laughed. To be honest, Noctis was much to consumed with his thoughts to think about food.</p><p>But speak of the Ignis, the chef arrived at the door, inviting himself in. “Hello Noc-.. tis.” Ignis’ speach was broken as he set eyes on the boy gaming beside his prince.</p><p>“Uh, hey.” Prompto greeted, not expecting company.</p><p>“Oh, you must be Prompto. I am Ignis, and I am grateful to see you here.” Ignis smiled.</p><p>“Wow Noct, you love me that much you talk to me in front of your mom?” Prompto teased, lightly shoving Noct’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mom?” Ignis questioned, and the blunette blushed lightly.</p><p>“Uh, that’s his nickname for you.... right? That’s what he told me...” Prompto said, confused.</p><p>“Hm, well, it was apparently a private nickname, one I was not informed I had.” Ignis cleared up, a slight amused smile gracing his lips as he removed ingredients.</p><p>“Oh hey, you brought food!” Prompto noticed, another growl emitting from his gut.</p><p>“Good eye, captain obvious.” Noctis teased, slightly upset that he told Ignis about his nickname for him,</p><p>“Can I have some too?” Prompto asked, wandering over to the meal-to-be.</p><p>“But of course.” </p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Prompto had to leave. Though well he was there, he left quite an impression on Ignis, a good enough on that Ignis insisted to give him a ride home. Prompto happily accepted, leaving noctis alone with his thoughts.</p><p>And boy oh boy, did he ever need to sort through them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....but instead he decided that was a chore for tomorrow, turning on his play station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, if you like this, you can subscribe to me too, I write quite a bit of ffxv fan fic, and I have a new fic coming out soon! </p><p>*edit* ah! Damn being tired all the time (＞人＜;) I had to edit this because I totally forgot I made Noct try to tell if Prompto really loves him but... well, screw that because here we are. I apologize... I’m such a lazy idiot &gt;_&lt;. I hope none of you liked THAT aspect or this fic!</p><p>*SPOILER* I was going to do a thing with Prompto’s barcode, but I didn’t want to. But he is an MT still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I can’t be... this isn’t... love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis finally realizes he loves Prompto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This way originally going to be two chapters, but then it was to short so.. here we are.</p><p>*rubs hands together* go on, readers, read this chapter. *laughs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Okay, guess I should break up with Prompto.’ Noctis thought, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling the boy’s number with a few quick taps.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Noct tried again, thinking about how much better his life would be after Prompto left.</p><p>‘Much less gross, seeing as I’ll have no one kissing me. No gross, warm, wet lips on mine.’</p><p>Still no answer. He made sure he had the right number, calling once again.</p><p>‘No more holding hands with him, his war-... sometimes sticky palm against mine in a comforting way. That’s also awkward, of course!’</p><p>No one picked up the phone, and Noctis decided to try one more time, just incase he had his phone off, because one more try and it would be labeled as a emergency call.</p><p>‘No more sad stories about how he spent years trying to make himself good enough for me, then gives it all up because he thinks my happiness is more important then his own.’</p><p>‘Wait.....have I...’</p><p>Prompto still did not answer the call, and Noctis felt a wave of relief wash over him.</p><p>‘Is that what the stomach flipping was?.... is that what the heat in my cheeks was?..... have I really.....is this....</p><p>‘No! It can’t be.’</p><p>Noctis put his phone back in his pocket, flopping an arm over his eyes.</p><p>‘I can’t. It can’t be. I’m not gay. But..... I don’t really care if I am gay... NO! I’m not gay! I...’</p><p>Noctis bit his lip, struggling to sort through his clashing emotions without crying. He sighed, clenching his eyes shut.</p><p>‘Screw people! They just make life harder.’</p><p>The prince then began subconsciously thinking about Prompto yet again.</p><p>‘When I was with him... the fangirls didn’t seem quite as annoying. That was... a coincidence, right? It wasn’t.... because of Prompto, was it?’</p><p>‘No!.....why am I so sure though? Why am I.... Prompto... Prompto’s nice. He’s friendly. He’s kind of cu... he looks okay.’</p><p>Noctis began to finally come to his senses, and there was a bunch of jumbled words streaming through his head, circling a mental image of the blonde boy.</p><p>‘I... like him. I like him.’ Noct’s heart pounded at the realization, and he jumped up from the couch, feeling a surge of energy run through him.</p><p>“Heh heh... I like him. I really like him!” The raven cheered to himself, thinking about what to do next. He was hyper exited that he finally put the pieces together. “I have to tell him! And I’ll tell him the truth, too.”</p><p>He pulled his phone out again, googling what romantic stuff boyfriends give to their partners. It came up with a ton of articles, and Noct sifted through them, writing down the best ideas. ‘Okay, I only have until tomorrow, when I’ll see him at school, but I have to make this the best I can! Because.. Prompto deserves the best. He is the best!’ Noctis still soaked in the feeling of love, never feeling it before today.</p><p>‘This is going to be great!’</p><p> </p><p>[the next morning]</p><p>Noctis arrived fashionably late to the school gate, hoping Prompto got there before him. He had walked to school today, carrying a chocobo plushie in one hand, a card and flowers in the other. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t gone to the best site, but still.</p><p>‘Prompto’s gonna love this!’ Noctis cheered in his head, a smile beaming from his face as he stepped onto school grounds. Across the snowy field, he could see Prompto, a present in his hand too as he came over to where Noctis stood.</p><p>Though his present was much different then Noctis’, more hand made—a slap.</p><p>“Prompto!” Noctis cried out in both shock and pain, rubbing his stinging cheek.</p><p>“Don’t ‘Prompto’ me!” He yelled, looking like he was prepared to bite his head off, or burst out in tears.</p><p>“Wh-what happened?!” Noctis asked, dropping the gifts he held clenched in his hands.</p><p>“Ignis told me the truth. Fuck you!” Prompto cried out, a few tears of rage and... who knows what else, slipping from his eyes.</p><p>“The.. truth?” Noctis asked, dazed by how angry the blonde was.</p><p>“Why you kissed me.” Prompto said, and Noct’s heart stopped. He was too late. “Don’t screw with peoples emotions!!”</p><p>Noctis felt tears sting at his eyes too. “Prompto wait, you don’t understand!”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand! We’re humans too, even if we don’t wear a crown and do whatever the fuck we want.” Prompto spat out, still crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Noctis blurted out, unable to look towards the blond. “I’m sorry. I did kiss you because I wanted the fangirls to leave me alone but...” Noctis paused, wishing he could look at Prompto, yet unable to tear his eyes away from the ground.</p><p>He took the younger boy’s silence as a good sign, and continued even though the bell rang. “Prompto, I like you. I really like you. I... I would be heartbroken if you weren’t here with me. You make the fangirl problem feel like something that doesn’t even matter!” He said, continuing since he was on a roll.</p><p>“You’re incredible! You make me smile all the time and you make stupid jokes<br/>
seem hilarious. Your just- you’re awesome. You even managed to be the first person I fell for. And Prompto...” Noctis finally decided to ask him to be his official boyfriend. Then he decided he had to look into his eyes for that part.</p><p>He bit his tongue, prepared to ask the huge question. He looked up and-</p><p>Where Prompto stood was filled with empty space.</p><p>He left, and he never managed to hear the raven’s apology. Noctis really was heartbroken now that he knew Prompto still hated him, and he fell back onto a bench, crumpling up and crying.</p><p>‘He hates me. He fucking hates me! I’m such an idiot! Why did I ever let myself fall for anyone?!’ Noctis takes it out on himself, sobbing until he became a convulsing mound of tears.</p><p>He felt empty inside, like his heart got taken away and would never be given back. His first feeling of love, and his first feeling of heartbreak in just a few days.</p><p>‘I should have never let him take my heart! I like him so damn much, it’s stupid!’ The prince cried, clutching his shirt where it covered the heart that felt as though it had been stolen.</p><p> </p><p>And he had a thief to catch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha! Drama strikes!</p><p>Oh, and I’m not totally sure where it’s going from here, so either I’m going to take a while before I update again or I’m going to totally flop the story (probably that one).</p><p>Oh! And I hope you guys like the story so far! It would mean so much if you did (and if your still here, don’t deny that you like it at least a little).</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis changes an old annoyance to a new way to get blonds to forgive idiots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I’m back dear readers! I really hope I didn’t screw this one up...</p><p>I guess I’ll keep this note short, seeing as not updating for weeks probably makes you guys a little impatient to read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's only been two days since Prompto blew up at Noctis, and the prince hasn't recovered in the slightest. If his faithfully annoying advisor hadn't forced him to go to school, Noct would most definitely be at home sitting on his couch, drowning his sorrows in ice cream while attempting to play King's Knight through his tears.</p><p>Instead, he sits at school, watching the seconds tick by until he can get out of the dark aura of staring at the back of his his ex-boyfriend's head.</p><p>'What's it gonna be like without him, but now that all the fan girls think I'm gay?' thought the mopey prince 'Are they going to bug me again? Are they going to bug Prompto?' Noctis began imagining all the flirty habits they could use on the blonde instead of himself.</p><p>'The blowing kisses, the hair flips, the winks, the "accidentally" falling down directly into my arms, the stupid mushy love letters...' Noctis waited for the last seconds for the bell to ring, then an idea sparked in his head. 'That's it! I can write Prom a anonymous note, and try to get him to forgive me somehow!' The raven practically skipped out the classroom door, finding hope once more.</p><p>'But what can I write on a little anonymous note to get someone as smart and emotional as Prompto to forgive me, the idiot who accidentally broke his heart?' The thought had Noct's midnight eyes searching the halls, scavenging for inspiration. When his eyes set on the poster for winter prom in just over a week, the prince found exactly what he was searching for.</p><p>Noct rushed into an empty classroom, flipping up a desktop and taking out a pencil and paper for his letter, writing down in a girly font he had seen much too much.</p><p>"Dear Prompto,<br/>So sorry to hear about you and prince Noctis! You two were just sooo cute together! Anyways, I know it can be hard to get over a broken heart, the pain inside just ripping inside of you every time you would see my face, not being able to see the hurt I caused mysel"</p><p>Noctis stopped, realizing he got lost in the words. To correct his mistake, he erased everything past 'a broken heart', then continuing on while keeping in mind to be anonymous and girly.</p><p>"But I would be honoured to take you as a friend to winter prom. We could dance, or just talk in the corner if you don't like dancing, or whatever you like!<br/>Sincerely, your secret admirer"</p><p>Noctis added a dose of loopey hearts around the edges of the note before putting the pencil back in it's owners desk. He stood up and glanced at the clock, making a dash out the door so he could deliver his invitation to Prompto's desk before the blond got there.</p><p>Perfect timing! Noctis arrived at Prompto's classroom, putting the letter on what he believed was his desk. As he was going to leave, he looked up to see Prompto talking to a girl just outside of the room he was in. Despite the fact that he was bubbling over in red-hot jealousy, Noct shook with fear of getting caught by the younger boy and having his plan ruined. Lead by a fear induced rush of adrenaline, Noctis stupidly jumped into the closet, not sending a second glance to the easy-to-open window located directly beside where he was standing.</p><p>The bluenette cupped a hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing, his eyes quickly adjusting to the low light of the cramped closet. He listened for when his classmates would stop talking and leave, making plans to jump out the window he was too rushed to notice before. Then his plans got stomped on, the ringing bell chiming in his ears as he swore under his breath.</p><p>Noctis had something poking into his side, but as he made an attempt to shuffle to a comfier position, his muscles got frozen by the charming voice that was Prompto's.</p><p>"Hey Cecilia, someone left me a love letter." Said blonde told his friend—oh how Noctis prayed they were just friends—, a quiet sound of unfolding paper sounding from the direction of his voice. As Prompto read the letter out loud, the prince blushed at his amateur wording.</p><p>"Prompto, that is so romantic! You should totally respond to her!" The girl—Cecilia— cheered. Noctis gritted his teeth a little at how she immediately assumed it was a female, even though it was his intentions to convince Prompto it was. The urge to jump out at tell her that guys could write love letters to other guys was easily over come by Prompto agreeing with his friend.</p><p>Noctis cheered inside like a little kid getting a huge stuffed animal, nearly forgetting to be incognito and celebrating out loud. He was so estatic for the blond's reply that the annoyance of being trapped in a closet for the period faded off to nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....Until a pair of scissors fell on his head, and his mouth opened wide as he silently screamed and swore in pain, trying to be happy that the open scissors fell on his foot after and didn't make a audible clinking sound to alert the students of his presence.</p><p>But still, now his heart theif was in his heart trap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you exited to see what happens next? So am I! So I promise next chapter won’t take so long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I need my mama, Iggy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To: secret admirer<br/>From: Prompto<br/>Subject: Winter prom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’m advance for any typos, I was using a different writing app that sucked way more that my usual one does.. anyway, here’s the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis lightly massaged his lower back, sore from the previous day's closet visit. The pain was dulled by the knowlage that any day now, the prince might manage to somehow get a certain blonde to forgive him. He hadn't worked on that plan very much, as it was not exactly the Noctis style, but he knew that he would, stupidly enough, do anything for Prompto.</p><p> </p><p>The prince stood up stiffly when the bell rang, shoving his books off his desk and into his bag before he made his way out the door. 'How is Prompto going to respond to an anonymous note?' He thought as he glanced at his locker, somehow expecting Prompto to leave a note there. 'I guess... He knows I know where his desk is so... I'll check there, it's my best guess.' The raven thought about the day before, and knew he really didn't want to get caught again, but impatient as he is, he made his way to the blonde's classroom once he was positive Prompto had left.</p><p> </p><p>Peeking around the corner to make sure there was no teacher taking home in the room, Noctis slipped inside the abandoned classroom. Once in, his eyes instantly locked onto the plain peice of paper that sat on top of Prompto's desk, reaching over to unfold it. Scrawled in loveable childish writing that Noctis found comfort in knowing it was Prompto's, was a the words;</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, secret admirer!</p><p>TBH, I was flattered by your letter. I would have loved to take Noctis to prom, but I'm happy to take you instead! But just to be clear, we are going just as friends. We can't go together romantically, because I'm in love with someone else. Even if I found someone better, I think my heart is pretty stuck where it is. Anyway, see you at winter prom!</p><p>Your buddy, Prompto"</p><p> </p><p>Noctis gritted his teeth, balling the note up in his fist as his eyebrows knitted. 'How the hell has he fallen for someone else already? We only broke up like, three days ago!' The prince ranted in his head, taking a seat on a neighbouring chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" Noctis swore to the empty room, furious that his plan failed. "We were so perfect! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Noctis felt his rage then turn to sadness, tears stinging at his eyes as he folded himself on top of the unfamiliar desk. "Why?" He whispered to himself "Why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to screw this up?" Noctis sobbed, silently praying to the Astrals that students wouldn't come pouring in to a room with a broken prince of Lucis.</p><p> </p><p>'Why the hell did Ignis ever have to mention anything to Prompto?' Tears streamed down the bluenette's face as thoguhts swirled in his head, but his sobbing quieted down as he begun to regain his composure. 'Maybe if I tell Iggy what happened... He can help me.' With that thought, Noctis stood up from the he desk he was seated at, making his way for the exit despite having multiple classes left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ignis, why did you tell Prompto what happened?" Noctis demanded the second the brunette stepped in the door, said prince having waited nearly an hour for his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Noctis, what are you doing back from school at this hour?" Ignis questioned, setting down his suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer the question! Why did you tell Prompto?" Noctis scolded, the emotion returning to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I am unaware of what you are accusing me of telling Prompto. I have not spoken to him for days." Ignis told the angry teenager, before adding "I am glad you were speaking to him though, I was beginning to assume the lack of Prompto's presence was due to an argument."</p><p> </p><p>"Screw you!" Noctis immaturely jolted toward the specticaled man, giving him a hard slap to the cheek. Ignis only responded with a gasp of surprise, Noctis continuing to yell at him. "We broke up, Ignis, and it's your damn fault! So stop playing the fucking innocent game and tell my why the hell you told him why I kissed him the first time!"</p><p> </p><p>Ignis blinked a few times, the mark on his cheek becoming visable. "Noctis, I.. I simply thought you had already told him, I was mentioning it out of context." Ignis said with clearly refrained emotion, though the raven could not tell quite which emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis became wide eyed, Iggy's words pulling him out of his blind rage. He stared at the red mark left on the brunette's cheek, crumpling down onto the stool beside him. "I didn't mean to! I'm a fucking terrible friend!" Noct apologized, his anger once again turning to sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hush now, Noctis. You are not a terrible friend, you simply made mistakes, as does every living being." Ignis comforted, sinking into the seat beside him and gently rubbing his back. "Now... You and Prompto broke up? Why have I not been informed of this prior to today? and why is it so upsetting?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just, I thought I could handle it on my own but... I'm so weak!" Noctis sobbed further, clutching onto his advisor's moistening shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Though you may be weak, it is only incidents like these that can shape you to be a stronger future king." Ignis spoke words of wisdom that made his prince' eyes widen, tears falling no longer. He let out a shakey breath, continuing with his overdue explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"On Monday when I got to school, I was going to tell Prompto that... That I fell for him. That I-I actually have feelings for him. Romantic ones." The raven stuttered out, not risking the glance up to monitor the elder's reaction. "But when I got there, he-he... He slapped me. And told me not to screw with people's emotions." He continued, pulling back from Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>"I hurt him Iggy, and that hurt me." Noct admitted, and the brunette took the news surprisingly well.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds as though an apology is in order. And with a little help from your's truly, both of you will be feeling much better after." Ignis smiled lightly, still being cautious of the younger's feelings. "Though, if I am being completely honest, I did not expect this." He admitted, chuckling softly "I was far off with my expectations."</p><p> </p><p>Noctis stared at the usually seroius man who was now laughing, even if just a little. The peculiar sight soon became contagious, a prince and his advisor having a laughing fit before ending up walking through the plans to make a familiar blonde forgive him.</p><p> </p><p>And forgive him is just what he would do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...hopefuly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secret crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Delivering an anonymous gift to Prompto, Noctis finds out who the blonde boy has a crush on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I’m trying, I’m really trying not to ruin this story, but this chapter isn’t great... and sorry for adding such an important non canon character..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Apologize to him' Noctis recalled Ignis telling him the previous day. 'Well, perhaps try to commit an anonymous act of kindness toward him, in hopes to boost his spirits.' The advisor had offered after the prince explained he already tried option number one.</p><p>Noctis looked down at the typed up notes in his hand, a chocobo eraser sitting atop of them. The notes were inspirational quotes that Prompto seemed to like for some reason, though the raven never found any sort of special connection to them. "Okay, just leave this on his desk, and put the quotes in his locker over a number of days. Then I can move onto phase two of Iggy's plan." Noctis said aloud, though to himself, pumping himself up as he made his way to his ex boyfriend's classroom.</p><p>He set the yellow eraser on the desk, deciding to leave one note there too. "What are you doing?" jumping, Noctis looked up to see a friend of Prompto's standing at the enterance to the room he was now trapped in.</p><p>"Oh, good afternoon.. Miss Cecilia." Noctis greeted, his brain finally working with him for once.</p><p>"Hello, Noctis."</p><p>'Noctis? Why the hell would she call me Noctis?' The blunette thought as the girl began to continue, stopping dead when she noticed the surprised expression on his face.</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I mean your highness." She corrected herself, though Noctis was still a little surprised with that title, seeing as every other girl called him prince Noctis, not 'highness'.</p><p>'Stand back, though be supportive of Prompto's decisions. At the same time though, bullies do tend to pick on those who are hurt, so attempt to keep Prompto away from the bad children.' Noctis recalled his advisor telling him the previous night, before telling him VERY clearly not to get into any fights with bullies or there would be, Noctis shook at the thought, consequences.</p><p>"Miss Cecilia, would you um.." Noctis licked his lips, trying to make words form in a crown-worthy manner instead of yelling at the poor girl. "Prompto... Likes you. I'm sure he would be honoured if you would.." Noctis looked down to avoid glaring at the teenager as he said his next words. "Take him to winter prom." There's a moment of silence, and Noctis worries he might have come off as a bit aggressive.</p><p>"Ahaha ha ha!" Cecilia suddenly burst out in laughter, making the prince' eyes widen in confusion and shock.</p><p>"Wh-what's so funny?" He stuttered.</p><p>"Ah, haha! Prompto really was right, you are an idiot!" She laughed, and Noctis had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and that a commoner girl called the crown prince of her country an idiot. "He isn't in love with me! We're just friends, dummy." Noct's surprise began to turn into anger at being a laughing stock.</p><p>"Well, that's not what his note said!" He defended, though risking tainting his title.</p><p>"Note? What note?" She asked, her laughter coming to an abrupt stop. "Why were you looking through his notes?"</p><p>Noctis was embarrassed enough that if he wasn't a prince, that girl would get yelled at. "None of your business! And he is in love with you!" He insisted, just wanting Prompto to have the person of his dreams, even if it sadly wasn't himself.</p><p>"Prompto isn't in love with me!" She said, laughing again at the tint of red Noct's face was becoming.</p><p>'Wait, who is he in love with then?' Noctis pondered for a half second, before the girl spoke once again.</p><p>"He's in love with you, dumb-dumb!"</p><p>Noctis' mind stopped working, and each tick of the clock was minutes apart. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widdend. Was he mishearing things? "He... What?" He murmured once his voice returned after a minute.</p><p>"Ah, oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you! And I also wasn't supposed to mention you're lucky Prompto dosen't pay attention to things, because you suck at hiding in closets!" She crossed her fingers over her mouth. "Oops, silly me! Better go before I give way any other secrets!" She winked a little, turning on her heel and skipping out the door.</p><p>'What. the absolute fuck. just happened.' Was the only thought going through the raven's mind.</p><p>"Prompto.... Loves me? But when he responded to my note, he said he was in love with someone else!" Noctis processed aloud, sadly thinking he found the loophole. "Wait.. It was an anonymous note.. And if he really was in love with that girl, wouldn't he just tell her? Prompto isn't really the shy type."</p><p>'I guess.. It would make sense why he was so upset he slapped me that day, if he still loved me but he thought I didn't love him.' He thought, a hope bubbling up inside but he kept attempting to push it back down, sure he would find a problem with the whole conception.</p><p>'...And in his note he did say as stupid as it was he was in love with someone else..was that someone really me?..'</p><p>'And after a breakup, I do find it hard to belive Prom fell in love with someone else in just a day or two...'</p><p>'....Prompto....'</p><p>'Still loves me?'</p><p>It took a few minutes of stiff shock at the realization that his crush still loved him back, even though he was a jerk to him. Then Noctis sprung up in the air, cheering to noboby;</p><p>"Fuck yeah, this changes every thing!"</p><p> </p><p>Sent from my iPad</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, a question for all you writers (or people who care to answer) which do you prefer I use, blond (American) or blonde (French)? It’s a dilemma I would really appreciate some feedback to &lt;3</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading so far! For those of you reading as I post it, the story is coming to an end, and for those of you reading in the future, you already knew that XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fighting in the name of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis does everything he can to get Prompto to listen to his apologie,even if it means hurting him a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis glanced around the corner at Prompto, whom was retrieving something from his locker, just coming form the schools weekend photography class. The prince thanked the Astrals he was there alone, and Noctis silently aproached him from the side.</p><p>"Prompto I know you still love me." Noctis declared before taking a few quick steps to arrive in from of him as the shorter boy's posture stiffened.</p><p>"Fuck off, prince." Was the first words the blonde had said to his ex boyfriend in days, turning to leave as his expression hardened.</p><p>"No. I love you too, Prompto." Noctis said sweetly, attempting to take Prompto's hand in his.</p><p>"Like hell you do! No way in the beyond am I gonna get fooled by you again!" Prompto shook him off, stomping his foot to prove his point as he glared daggers at the other.</p><p>"Prompto, I was an idiot, but I have real feelings for you now! Nothing is gonna change that." Noctis begged the blonde to listen, telling him only the truth as he tried not to raise his voice at the angel before him.</p><p>"The only damn person you have feelings for is YOURSELF. Now, I don't want to waste another second on some selfish bastard like you! I have people in my life who actually care about me, but being how you are I'm sure you don't." Prompto yelled at him, turning to storm off.</p><p>"Prompto, I'm sorry!" Noctis insisted, snagging the younger teen's wrist.</p><p>"Don't TOUCH me!" Prompto snapped, wrenching the prince' hand off. "And sorry my ass, you liar!" He went to storm off again, but Noctis was determined to get the love of his life back.</p><p>"Prompto, please listen!" Noct grabbed him tightly by the shoulders.</p><p>"You listen, prince! I said leave me the fuck alone!" Prompto shouted, unaware of the hurt it cause the raven to be referred to by that title from the only person who acted as though he was just a normal person. Prompto tried to shift his shoulders jerkily, nearly escaping Noct's grasp.</p><p>"Prompto!" Noctis attempted, but failed, to be careful as he shoved him back into the lockers, leaning his body weight against him to prevent him from getting away. Prompto wheezed for a moment, eyes shooting wide though still retaining their angry glint.</p><p>Noctis being slightly taller than the other, used this to his advantage when he pushed him up a bit so his feet couldn't reach the floor. His legs dangled for a moment, then they scrapped up Noctis' shin to find some sort of grounding, though the pain his school shoes caused Noct's legs was nothing like the pain he felt in his heart with the blonde’s next words.</p><p>"I hate you!" Prompto wheezed out, having a tiny bit of trouble taking an inhale. His hands found their way to Noct's collar, trying to push him away so their faces wern't so close. The bluenette said hands were still on Prompto's shoulders, and he knew that the younger highschooler couldn't get away. "Get the fuck out of my life! You just use people to get whatever the hell you want, and that is NOT OKAY." Prompto yelled out, despite the other's face being so close.</p><p>"Prom, listen!" Noctis begged, tears stinging at his eyes.</p><p>"You do not have the permission to call m-!" Prompto got caught short as Noctis leaned back, winding him slightly as he slammed his weight forward again. The prince tucked his head to the side so that he could lean into the blonde harder without hurting his face.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that, but you need to hear this." Noctis started sadly, making sure Prompto was lacking oxygen enough he couldn't respond. "I'm going to make this quick. I kissed you that first day because I was tired of stupid fangirls. You know that." He continued trying not to sob in the other boy's ear. "But here's what you don't know. That day, I wasn't expecting you to respond, I never thought of how you would."</p><p>"I tried and tried to convince myself that you were just some weird gay guy, nobody special. The thing is, you are incredibly special, and you managed to make me realize that... That I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore."</p><p>"I was playing you. I was messing with your feelings. I was using you. But I just couldn't use you anymore, I loved you too much. I LOVE you too much."</p><p>"That day we broke up, I was going to tell you the truth. I wanted us to get closer. I wanted us to be happy together."</p><p>"Prompto, your friend Cecilia told me you still love me, and I still love you. I always will. I love everything about you, you're just... You're perfect."</p><p>"For all that shit I put you through, I'm really sorry. I should have nev- Prompto!?" Noctis' speech got cut short when Prompto stated shaking beneath his weight. Scared he was going to pass out form lack of oxygen, Noctis leaned back and set his feet to the ground, still supporting his shoulders.</p><p>Prompto fell to his knees, sobbing.</p><p>"P-Prompto! Shit, are you okay?" Noctis asked urgently, dodging in to check him for damages, then changing his mind seeing as he was upset with him when he touched him before.</p><p>"I'm not fucking 'okay'!" He cried harder, and it shattered the prince' heart, each peice of the broken organ getting crushed further with every tear drop that leaked from his ex boyfriends baby blue eyes. "you won't touch me!"</p><p>"I'm really sorry! I just needed you to liste—" the raven's apologies halted, Prompto's actual words catching in his mind. "I... What?" He asks quietly.</p><p>"You won't touch me! You made me a mess, and now you won't even touch me!" Prompto cried out again, leaning up as Noctis crouched by him.</p><p>"Do you want me to.. Touch you?" He asks, hope blossoming inside at the thought that he just might have forgiven him.</p><p>Prompto looks up at him as though he is about to answer, then leans forwards as he presses his lips into Noct's. The prince's eyes widen, to shocked and happy to kiss him back. Prompto pulled away, setting his hand on the bluenette’s shoulder.</p><p>Noctis timidly set his arm feather-light on Prompto's back, at the peak of either falling into total bliss when they made up, or falling into a pit of dispair if something went wrong. "Is this...acceptable?" Noctis asked, double checking as he stared wide-eyed at the sad boy in front of him.</p><p>Prompto nodded, curling into Noct's warmth as his tears stopped falling. That one little action sewed the pieces of his heart back together, warming it so much he though he might combust. "Prompto.." Noctis whispered, a few small tears of happiness slipping down his cheeks and into blonde locks."..thank you. I..." Noctis paused for a second, squeezing the boy tightly before saying his next words. "I love you."</p><p>Prompto looked doe-eyed up at his boyfriend, and Noctis took the moment to re-engulf himself in the pure beauty of his features. "I love you too." He whispered, merely a breath, though it made the world fly for the raven, all his cares in the world being lifted off by those four syllables.</p><p>As the two teenagers sat in an ocean of recovered love, the rest of the world didn't matter, the only thing that did matter was the presence of the other, their heart beats and breathing the only sounds, though unspoken words of adoration swirled in the air around them.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity in their fantasy land, Prompto shifted and Noct could sense something was wrong. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered.</p><p>"Crap dude, I said some really terrible things to you. I swear to all the chocobos on Eos I didn't mean it, though." Prompto said, pulling away from their embrace.</p><p>"Haha! Dude, I was horrible to you, too. I think we're pretty even, yeah?" Noctis comforted.</p><p>"Mhmm, I guess so. And it'll be an awesome story to tell our grand children one day." He said, standing up as a custodian began to walk in their direction.</p><p>The prince followed suit, not wishing to get embarrassed when she asked what they were doing. Just the notion that Prompto wanted to still be with him when they grew up made butterflies in Noct's belly. As they laced their hands together, the raven asked, "hey Prom, do you want to go to winter prom with me?"</p><p>"Um, Noct." Prompto started, looking at the other with his eyebrows slightly knitted. "Of course I would but... I already told someone else I would go with her, so you help me tell her I’m going with you instead?"</p><p>"Ah, don't ya worry, ‘she’ already knows." Noctis shot him a wink, grinning at the confused boy.</p><p>"....-wait!—NO." Prompto gasped "that was YOU?!" Noctis just chuckled in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Prom, maybe we could spike the punch and start on those grandchildren early?" Noct joked, bumping his shoulder into the shorter boy's.</p><p>"Pfft, Noct I'm a dude." Prompto shoved him lightly, trying to resist the smile twitching at his lip.</p><p>"Mhm, I'll have to check that later." Noctis smirked down at him, and Prompto rolled his eyes despite his heavy blush at the seriousness in the raven's tone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this time I have two questions for you readers out there.</p><p>1) like, is there any guy promptis shippers, or are ya’ll ladies?</p><p>And 2) do you want me to write a winter prom chapter? I just had it in my head that I was going to, but I don’t really have any ideas for it...</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Winter prom with my Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis and Prompto (finally) go to winter prom, then get a little sidetracked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My mom beta-ed this one for me, so kudos to her!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few excitement-extended days, winter prom was finally being held at Insomnia high. By the time Noctis and Prompto arrived at the front gates, they could faintly hear upbeat music coming from inside.</p><p>"Noct, you took too long doing your hair. We're late!" Prompto said with a whiny tone in his voice, despite his eyes sparkling with the knowlage that he was actually just about to go to prom with his long-time crush, and now boyfriend.</p><p>"Fashionably late, Prom. 'Cuz fashion fixes everything." Noctis rolled his eyes at the fact that he made a fashion joke, though he truly did not care in the slightest for the subject.</p><p>"Fashion blah blah blah, let's get in there, dude!" the blonde snatched Noct's hand up in his, dragging him through the gates with a jaunty run. "The people of Lucis need to see how damn good their prince looks in his suit! They might die if they don't get their dose of pure beauty!"</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes, ignoring the pink tint on his cheeks. "You're the beautiful one, Prompto." The raven commented, the other boy opening his mouth to deflect the kind words. Before a word could escape his mouth though, Noctis added, "I'm the handsome one."</p><p>Prompto let out a huff, tucking his chin into his shoulder to hide the colouring in the bridge of his nose. A light kiss pressed to his cheek brought him out of his mock-insecurities, and the duo finally entered their school building. Navigating through the seemingly endless halls, the sound of music grew louder with Prompto's excitement. It built up like a ball in his chest, and the blonde held his breath as the door to the gym came into view.</p><p>"Breathe Prom, breathe. Don't want a lifless dance partner." Noctis joked, though his counterpart took no notice to his words.</p><p>A gasp sounded as they entered the large room, lights flashed toward them and landed on their feet for a moment before continuing their orbit around the room. A banner with the words 'welcome to senior prom!' was pinned on the back wall, wavering lightly. There was three long tables with snacks, drinks, plates, etcetera lining the wall to their left. Up near the roof there was groups of helium balloons, seeming to dance along with the many, many people gathered in the lively room.</p><p> </p><p>As a new song started, Prompto's heart seemed to pound in exitment to the beat. Twisting to face his partner with a comically large grin painted on his face, Prompto was just about to ask for a dance.</p><p>Then he noticed a weird frown on Noctis' face.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" The shorter teen asked as he locked his arm with the other's.</p><p>"Uh, don't worry about it Prom. Just.. Go have fun, 'kay?" Noctis flashed a fake smile his way, but Prompto couldn't be tricked that easily. He stared at him intensely until he finally broke. "Fine, fine! Just... I've never been to a dance before."</p><p>Prompto continued starring, fully aware it was a lie. He had watched live on the news when Noctis was dancing with princesses and other royals that he, only a commoner, wasn't fully aware of the titles of. And maybe he was imagining it was him who the prince was dancing with, who's to say. "Noct... I know you've been to dances before. Why are you lying?" He was just a little hurt his boyfriend wasn't telling him the truth.</p><p>Noctis shifted awkwardly. "Those were royal, formal crap. Like.. Who am I supposed to dance with first at senior prom? I never went to junior prom or anything..." he asked, obviously not used to being unaware of what to do.</p><p>"Me, silly!" Prompto giggled, shoving Noct's shoulder, receiving a slight blush. "Just.. Relax, buddy. No princely protocol today. You're just.. The Guy Dating Prompto Argentum." he comforted with a stupid title to replace the one he hated, then leading Noctis over to the snack/drink table.</p><p>"So Promp, where's the booze?" Noctis smirked, attempting to take the other's advice and relax.</p><p>"What?" blonde eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Thought we were gonna spike the punch, yeah?" Noctis turned to retrieve something to eat, expecting the joke to be over. Then Prompto walked away, clearly not waiting for his partner to follow. "Ah-- Dude!" the prince called, getting left alone with a swarm of people. Luckily, not a single one seemed to notice him. Still, Noctis came here just, and only just, because he wanted to spend time with the love of his life, not because he wanted to make dreaded small talk with strangers, or stand in the corner like a lonely fool.</p><p>Within moments, Prompto came back. With a water bottle in hand, he giggled his way over to Noct's side. "I got some!"</p><p>Noctis stared at the bottle in the other's hand, murky liquid filling the interior. His eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped just a little. "For real? Dude, I was joking!"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't." He declared proudly, beginning to unscrew the cap before he noticed how desperate the look on the prince's face was. "You don't want to?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"We could get in trouble!" Noctis worried very uncharecteristicaly.</p><p>Prompto shrugged, "People do it all the time." he then dumped the whole bottle in with a few glugs.</p><p>"They... Do?"</p><p>Prompto looked sadly toward the bluenette as he served their drinks, feeling pitiful at how little knowlage Noctis had about this kind of thing. He gave a slight nod to answer the question, no mater how stupid, and handed him a cup of spiked punch. "Bottoms up!"</p><p>Noctis looked at the beverage with a confused glint in his eye. "Umm.." He timidly tipped the plastic to his lips, allowing the drink to enter his mouth. "Woah! That-that burns!" Drops of punch spewed in all directions as he coughed.</p><p>"Dude, you're acting like you've never drank before." Prompto chuckled while topping up his cup, having chugged the previous serving. Noctis looked to the floor with a little embarassed frown, and his blonde counterpart halted in his motions. "Wait. Is this your first time drinking alcohol?"</p><p>"Of course not!" The blunette immediately lied, taking a moment before thinking 'hey, this is just Prompto' and telling him the truth.</p><p>"Wow, the crown prince of Lucis is having his first drink with me, his pleb of a boyfriend?" Prompto laughed a little at the thought, then Noctis gave him an upset look. He abruptly stopped his laughter "What?"</p><p>"Prompto... You know I don't care that you're a commoner, right?" Noctis asked with a sincere sad tone in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah yeah. I don't care that you're a prince, and you don't care I'm a plebeian, but it's just the facts." Prompto glanced away and blushed, trying to be nonchalant about how touched he actually was by his boyfriends words. "...what do you want to refer to me as, then?"</p><p>Noctis looked to the roof in thought, placing a hand to his chin and rubbing lightly. Then he turned to the uke with a smirk and said, "Dork is much better."</p><p>The blonde choked a little on his drink while he held back laughter, as he was expecting Noctis to stay sincere. "Well, your dork of a BF wants to dance. What do you say?"</p><p>Noctis monitored the glitter in Prompto's bright blue eyes as he held a pale hand his way, his heart fluttering with the pure beauty when colourful lights washed across his freckled face. The eager, lop-sided grin he revealed to Noctis wrapped him in a warmth only love could deliver, and the raven found the light pink tint on his cheeks irresistible.</p><p>"I would be honoured."</p><p>With that, the duo made their way to the dance floor, the beat of the music getting louder with every step. Once pleased with their positioning, Prompto let go of the others hand and began swaying to the music. Noctis watched in awe as he swung his arms to the side, rocking his hips in the opposite direction as he moved his feet around in an unmappable pattern.</p><p>"Hey Prom..?" Noctis mumbled, and somehow the blonde managed to hear him over the bass in the music. Locking eyes with his and halting his movements, Noctis knew Prompto was listening to him. "Uh, Ignis only taught me to ballroom dance, waltz, square dance, and boring stuff like that so... can you teach me how to do this dance?"</p><p>Half a beat passed before Prompto doubled over in laughter, clutching his belly. Noct glanced over his shoulder, face flushing when the realization came that he was laughing at him. Prompto's laughter overwhelmed him, and he had to lean a hand on the prince' shoulder to stay upright. The younger boy still oddly seemed to be dancing to the music, his body shaking nearly in time with it.</p><p>After a few minutes, he finally recovered from whatever he found so hilarious. "Noctis, there isn't a way you're supposed to dance to this! Just-just do whatever you want!" Prompto dabbed at a few tears near the edge of his eyes, righting his posture. "Follow my lead."</p><p>As he showed Noctis a few moves that he liked, he finally began to understand. In no time, the bluenette was a pro. Well, as pro as you could be at free-form dancing. His body was moving with Prompto's to the peppy beat of the music, and he closed his eyes, fully losing himself in the music.</p><p>Then he bumped into someone.</p><p>The raven's movements halted as he turned toward the other person. Normally, as a prince, he would apologize to whomever it was, but as there was no reaction from the other party, Noctis couldn't even manage to locate the person he was to apologize to. Noctis shrugged and resumed dancing, as Prompto seemed to have the magic power to wipe away his title. Temporarily, at least.</p><p> </p><p>When the song ended, Prompto flopped down on a chair, breathing hard. "Dude, you're panting like you just ran a marathon!" Noctis chuckled, sitting beside Prompto and placing his hand on the blonde's knee.</p><p>"A true dancer knows that dancing is just as hard as running a marathon. Also, you have to pace yourself in a marathon, so you usually wont be panting like this at the end." Prompto said, leaning over hard in his chair and serving himself a drink, spilling some of the sticky liquid in the process.</p><p>"You make it sound like you've ran a marathon before." Noctis commented effortlessly as he took a moment to relax and make a mental note to not hold Prompoto's hand until he washes them.</p><p>Prompto smiled a half-sad, half-happy smile at his boyfriend. "You have a lot to learn about me." He patted his stomach, reminding Noctis of the covered stretch marks. The blunette mentally face palmed at his forgetfulness.</p><p>"Sorry." He mumbled.</p><p>"Don't be." Prompto said with an intense seriousness, quickly flicking back to his normal happy demeanour. "Only thing you should be sorry about is not getting drunk with me!" As to not cause further spills, Prompto stood, as he went to retrieve his friend a drink.</p><p>The raven happily accepted the beverage with a quick shake of his head at the loveable blonde. As they relaxed into their chairs, a pink tint painted both their cheeks with the consumption of more alcohol. They relaxed into a comfortable silence, occasionally breaking it with lazy banter.</p><p>Noctis perked up slightly when a familiar classical piece began playing over the speakers. "Hey bro, wanna learn how to dance my way?" Noctis asked as he repeated the steps in his head, as to not make a fool of himself.</p><p>"Is it falling asleep in the middle of the song? 'Cuz that seems like the Noctis way." Prompto joked, slurring his words just a little as he took the seme's offer as a joke.</p><p>"Ah-no, I meant the Ignis way. The fancy way." Noct's wrinkled his nose lightly at just the thought of him and his advisor having anything in common.</p><p>"Oh uh, *hic* sure." Prompto agreed, standing from his chair with the aid of Noct's hand. Through the buzz of being a little drunk, the blonde felt the need to be worried about embarrassing himself.</p><p>"Don't worry. I can teach you what to do." Noctis promised, seeming to feel Prompto's insecurities before he had the time to voice them. He grabbed the uke's sticky hand in his, leading the other to his shoulder. Prompto's cheeks got tinted a red as Noct rested his hand on his hip. "This okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm good." the blonde whispered, looking down with the excuse he was watching Noct's feet movements as he began to actually dance.</p><p>"Right, left," the bluenette instructed "then feet together on the second right. Then repeat, right, left, feet together on another right," he continued to say the motions as he did them slowly, waiting for Prompto to get more comfortable with it. Luckily Prompto was a quick learner, and he murmured the steps under his breath as they began to pick up the pace.</p><p>Soon they were gracefully swaying across the floor together, matching the pace of every one else. Noctis felt a little bit of pride well up in his gut with how great of a teacher he seemed to be, or maybe how terrific of a student Prompto was. Either way, they were a perfect match.</p><p>After a while, the music ended and Prompto reluctantly followed his partner off the dance floor. "That was fun, Noct." Prompto complimented, pulling him in for an awkward sort of hug. "Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah? Glad to hear you liked it." Noctis breathed as he pet a hand through yellow hair, unable to properly hug him back with how the younger boy was accidentally restraining one of his arms with his. Prompto then removed his head from the prince' chest, locking lips with him. His signature sweet taste was masked by the alcohol, but Noct could never even think to complain about kissing his boyfriend.</p><p>Prompto pushed his tongue into Noctis' lips, trying to shove them apart and slip into his mouth. The raven allowed access, gently cradling the blonde's tongue in his. The shorter teen then pushed him back into the wall, attempting to lock him there with his warm weight as he kissed him harder, and a little sloppier than the elder had expected. Then he rocked his hips forwards, rubbing Noct's sensitive parts with his.</p><p>"Prom, Prom," Noctis gasped and peeled him off, a string of saliva conecting their lips before Noctis wiped it off. "We're in public, dude, and I'm a prince."</p><p>"Well why don't we get out of public then?" Prompto said with his eyes half lidded.</p><p>"Prompto, you're drunk. And maybe I am a little too." He said, finally connecting the room swaying and the tingling in his hands and feet to the alcohol intake. "Promise that when we're in private, you won't do anything stupid."</p><p>"I promise." Prompto said with a sense of embarrassment in his voice. Noctis was sure that if Prompto was sober enough to be embarassed at the hinting of taking it a step further, then they were in the clear.</p><p> </p><p>As they opened the exit door, a light gush of icy cold air hit their faces, receiving a slight shiver from both of the boys. "Shiva, is it ever cold." Prompto swore under his breath, pulling his sweater on over his head in a successful attempt to block out the eavening air. Noctis followed suit, zipping up his designers jacket as he followed Prompto to... wherever they were headed.</p><p>"Prom, where are we going?" Noctis questioned as they went around, nearing in on the rear end of their school building.</p><p>Prompto turned on his heel with a sly, exited glint in his eye. "Haven't you ever wanted to make out behind the school?"</p><p>Noctis blinked a few times, waiting for him to elaborate. "What?" He asked after a moment filled with confusion.</p><p>"Like, you know, everyone talks about making out behind their school! And.. I mean, I've only gotten to do that a few times, never with you."</p><p>"Oh uh, yeah. Totally." Noctis pretended he had known people do that, though he was sure Prompto could see through his facade. As they rounded the last corner, Prompto jumped on the prince, wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. Prompto's hand latched onto his boyfriend's hair, tugging as he lightly dug his blunt nails into his scalp. His other hand confidently reached toward the warm skin of Noct's bare side, bunching up the fabric of his clothing as he discovered his toned mucles inch by inch, barely savouring it despite it being the first time the soft pads of his fingertips roamed his torso, though he knew it wouldn't be his last.</p><p>The prince lightly traced Prompto's thigh, receiving a slight moan directly into his eager mouth as they pressed into eachother desperately. Savouring every bit of warm contact, Noctis licked his tongue across the other's pearly white teeth, inspecting every bump and line. Dodging their heads to a different angle, Prompto crawled his shoe up the back of the raven's calf, raising his thigh in the process. Following the blonde's lead, Noctis fondled his thigh and pulled it up so the uke could wrap his legs around his waist.</p><p>The prince leaned his weight into the shorter boy, gently pinning him to the back wall of their highschool. With their new position, they were both very aware of their close positioning of their lower halves, though they were also both very aware that they didn't care, and they were to simply enjoy the moment just making out.</p><p>After Astrals know how long, Noctis pulled back once more for a breath of air. Leaning in to continue their session, he was then met with a soft finger to his lips. "Is something wrong?" Noctis asked worriedly, allowing Prompto back to his own feet.</p><p>"No no, nothing wrong but..." He shuffled his feet a little, clearly planing his next words. "Do you think we could... Do something else?" The blonde looked down a little, trying to shake the tingly feeling in his feet.</p><p>"Prompto... I kind of want to as well but.. I made you promise we wouldn't do anything were not ready for, because we are a little drunk." Noct palmed the back of his head, blushing slightly.</p><p>"Gah-- I didn't mean-!! I-I just meant something else normal!" Prompto's blush tuned a furious shade of red as he held his hands out to the bluenette. "I just meant that I was kinda getting tired of making out, I didn't mean that!"</p><p>Noctis looked stunned, then his cheeks matched the other's, darkening quickly as he said, "Oh, then uh, just forget about what I said." Prompto nodded in agreement, wishing away the pink on his cheeks. "So uh, what do you want to do?" He asked, readjusting the shirts Prompto pushed up.</p><p>"Dunno. Wanna just go back to your place? I still keep my promise I won't do anything stupid." Prompto said as they walked back to the front of the building.</p><p>"Can't, sorry. Don't have a car, and Iggy's coming to pick me up later. Or pick us up, I don't know." Noctis shrugged, looking up at the sky as it began to get purple tints. "Hey, Prom um.. do you want to maybe.. like, watch the sunset with me?" The asked as a blush tinted the bridge of his nose yet again.</p><p>"Of course! How could I resist such confidant charm?"</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at a hilltop not far from their school, blue sparks flew as Noctis pulled a blanket from the Armiger. He flapped it up and down a few times before letting go and having it settle to the ground as a perfect sitting area for the duo. "Take a seat, Prommy." Noctis gave him a charming smile as he sat down on the soft fabric.</p><p>"Prommy?" The blonde questioned with a comical grin paired with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes and flushed just a tiny bit. "Whatever. You gonna sit or not?"</p><p>Prompto delicately folded his legs beneath him as he sat, the prince scooting closer to share his warmth. Yellow hair tickled Noct's neck as he leaned his head onto the seme's broad shoulders. The sun slowly disappeared behind the terrain, washing them over with layers of pink, then orange, then dark blue. A sigh of contentment was released from the boy at Noctis' side, lacing his fingers with his.</p><p>The blunette leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the top of Prompto's head, relaxing into an unspoken heart connection. The air between them was light and warm, everything Noctis would have ever asked for. Prompto shuffled one last time as he curled into the prince' lap, shutting his eyes soon after. Noctis thought back to what he did to get here, what he did to deserve having this angel by his side.</p><p>'Those annoying fangirls were asking me stupid questions, and I snapped and kissed Prompto. It turned out he had a crush on me, and I pretended to get together with him. I ended up falling in love with him, and then he found out what a dick I was and broke up with me...'</p><p>'The fangirls were way more annoying without Prompto, so I followed in their footsteps and wrote him a love letter inviting him to prom...'</p><p>'It was because of that girl, Cecilia, that I found out that Prompto somehow still loved me...'</p><p>Realizations began to click in his head, and as his eyelids also began to shut, one last thought passed his mind. And who cared it it was crazy? That's just what love does to people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I really need to thank my fangirls.'</p><p> </p><p>                                                                     THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand that’s a wrap! Hopefully a good one?</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this whole thing! If you liked it, want to maybe leave a comment? I’t would mean a lot to me.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking with me! And if you’re reading this way in the future, then thank you for finding/reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>